


Dramatical children

by Bearded_Turnips



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Other, Yaoi, Yuri, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearded_Turnips/pseuds/Bearded_Turnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba was enjoying his silent night as his grandmother was out and he could just happily pet Ren--but all that was fucked up when three idiots he calls friends broke his window with a certain robots mask and dragged him to a bar. After getting heavily intoxicated a drunk Trip makes a bet for them to fuck girls or they be everyones slaves for two weeks. <br/>Stupidly agreeing they complete this task, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatical children

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucks

Stars shone bright over the island of Midorijima, some people enjoying themselves as others were just trying to get home, and tonight was particularly busy since it was a Saturday after all. Aoba was just sitting in his room, no plans for this cloudless night as he pet Ren absentmindedly; Tae gone to visit a friend so he was alone. A small pebble hit his window, going unheard before Clears gas mask broke through the window, affectively scaring the hell out of Aoba as he let out a rather girly scream.

Standing up he shuffled to the now broken window, stepping over the shards of glass and looking out to seeing a very drunk Noiz and Koujaku and….Mizuki? Aoba was a mixture of confusion and annoyance; why where they drunk and did Noiz and Koujaku actually hand out? “Aaaaoooobbbaa~ Hey hey, come out!” Mizuki slurred out as he held out his arms as if he was telling Aoba he would catch him. “Go away you brats!” the bluette yelled, wanting to return to his silence. Koujaku laughed drunkenly as he called out to his childhood friend “C’MOOOOON~ THE RREST ARE WAITIN FOR US AT THE BAR!” as Noiz agreed swaying side to side.

Aoba sighed, knowing if he didn’t go, they would probably drag him out. Grabbing his jacket, he quickly wrote a note of where he is before exiting his house---only to be snuggled by Mizuki, the scent of vodka clung to the tattoo artists clothing; making Aoba try not to gag. “Let’s go losers~!” Noiz slurred in a tone very out of character to his usual monotone self. The bluette grumbled as he was dragged to an unknown bar on the east side of Midorijima, but people seemed like they were having a good time so he accepted his fate and walked inside with the drunken trio, immediately noticing the rest of his friend group—minus Clear who was at Noiz’ apartment awaiting repairs.   
Sitting down next to a heavily intoxicated Mink who had his face smooshed against the marble booth that the brunette, Trip, Virus, Sei and for some unknown reason Theodore were sitting at. They were all downing different types of alcohol as his twin pushed a screwdriver towards his twin with a drunk smirk as he spoke “Drink it~ Do it for me brother~!” As he downed his own drink. 

He silently accepted the drink before taking small sips, the effects of the Beverage already hitting the lightweight hard. Giggling he finished his drink before tapping Minks shoulder and pushing him upwards; moving to affectively straddle his lap with a drunken smirk. “Heey Minky-poo~” He said wrapping his arms around the males neck, leaning closer as the other drunk; lips brushing against one another before Mink pushed his head forward into a rough kiss that Aoba immediately responded to as a hot make out session began; Hands touching everywhere as Koujaku wolf whistled at the two. 

Before they could get to far Trip pulled them apart from their face battle; a string of saliva connecting the two as Minks hands rested on Aoba’s ass as Aobas hands were tangled in the others hair. “So why don’t you two hoes calm the fuck down and join the rest of us in a fun little game~” the blonde male suggested drunkenly as the rest joined them at the booth; eager to know about this game the blonde suggested. “Ok so here is this game—well more like bet, so we will all bang a girl in this bar and whoever pussies out has to be everyone else’s slave for two weeks! Are you all willing to accept this challenge or are you guys scared~?” He said in a provoking manner as the group of drunks hastily agreed , going onto the dance floor to find potential mates for tonight.

Who will they pick?

SORRY IF ITS TO SHORT Q-Q Its only the prologue, I swear it will be better later on!!!


End file.
